


Sweden Smiles

by Pastaaddict



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Nations Reacting, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Under the name Pastaaddict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastaaddict/pseuds/Pastaaddict
Summary: Just what made Sweden smile?





	Sweden Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I wrote while fighting Writer's Block and I hope you like.
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia.

 

 

** _**Sweden Smiles** _ **

  
  


It came as a surprise to everyone.

Even the other Nordics had never seen it before. The corners of his mouth turned up into a soft smile that transformed Sweden's normally stern looking face and reached his eyes, showing how handsome he really was and drew people in instead of scaring them away.

Norway nearly smiled himself at the sight and certainly his eyes seemed softer. Denmark drew in a breath at the sight thinking, if he had seen this before Sweden had stormed out of his house, he never would have let that happen while Iceland leant forward to see better as if unsure of what he was witnessing.

England looked stunned for a moment and then smiled himself before clapping a hand over a surprised America's mouth before he could blurt out, "Sweden, dude! I didn't know you could smile."

France fell hopelessly in love with Sweden in that moment while Italy wrapped himself around a stunned Germany's arm and ve~ed. Spain cuddled his little  _ tomato _ and sighed, Romano for once not objecting and Hungary and Japan whipped out their cameras and snapped the moment for prosperity. Russia definitely wanted to  _ become one _ , as did Belarus. Ukraine jumped up in surprise,  _ boing _ noises sounding in the silence and The Baltic’s jaws dropped as one. Seychelles dropped her fish and Monaco, who had been occupying her hands by shuffling a pack of cards, lost her focus and the cards flicked into the air.

China and the other Asian nations took it as a sign of good fortune while Prussia gasped, "Awesome!" and Gilbird tweeted the same in bird talk. Canada, unnoticed, gave a smile as soft as the one on Sweden's face and hugged Kumajirou and Greece and Turkey were pulled from their whispered bickering by the rare sight before them.

Australia sat up so quickly his koala fell off his shoulder and Liechtenstein wanted Switzerland to draw a picture of the smile because it was  _ _ sooooo _ _ _ cute _ . Austria felt compelled to compose a symphony in his head about it while Netherlands put his pipe away with Belgium trying to convince him he was not hallucinating.

Sealand looked up at his papa's smiling face, something even he had rarely seen but, given the reason, was not so surprised. After all, Sweden was bound to smile when Finland said.

"I do!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think that would definitely make Sweden smile.


End file.
